The present invention is directed to a method of applying magnetism only to the trunk of patient for holistic effect of entire body, which is not possible under the conventional method of prior art and Acupuncture Practice of Oriental Medicine.
The conventional method is holistically effective and applicable to all ailments of human body for concurrent treatment utilizing meridians of the hands, head and neck of Oriental medical theory and the brain control functions of self-survival healing mechanism. However, the trunk application is uniquely effective with local pains of abdomen, chest, back, loin/waist, lower extremity and related organs and parts along the respective meridian lines that run through the trunk which include bladder, gall bladder, stomach, pancreas/spleen, liver, kidney, conception, governing vessel and extra meridians of penetrating vessel, girdle vessel, yang heal vessel, eum heal vessel, yang linking vessel and eum linking vessel. The conventional method utilizes only hands, head and neck of person and the present invention utilizes only trunk of person or combined with head and neck in magnetic application. When the trunk application is utilized together with head and neck magnetic application, effectiveness is increased with far less treatment time and faster healing, especially helpful in relief of pains associated with muscle tension, stiffness, infalmmation and ill-symptoms of the organs in the region of body trunk and lower extremities.
This is a method of pain relief and cure for holistic effect of entire body by applying negative magnetic flux, North pole, only to the trunk portion of the body of the person treated, applying the principles of the Oriental Medicine utilizing the body's meridians known as pathway of life energy of the human body.
There are 12 main meridians and 8 extra vessel meridians, a total of 20, disposed throughout the entire human body and 730 acupoints assigned and scattered all over the body. Eighteen (18) meridians are bilateral and 2 meridians are unilateral, i.e., bilateral meridians are disposed symmetrically on both side of the body, left and right, their functions are exactly the same as a twin pair. Two (2) meridians are unilateral that run through the center of the front and backside of the body with a different function of governing negative and positive meridians respectively. The main meridians of the human body maintain a balance and harmony for all the organs of the body system in accordance with the five (5) element-functions of meridians of the dual power system of positive and negative energy force, which are based on Five (5) Elements of Law of Nature, consisting of “Wood”, “Fire”, “Earth”, “Metal”, and “Water” by which transform into meridians in a form of “help or helped by”, “restrain or restrained by”, and “harm or harmed by”, which lead into two type of functioning—conflicting meridian and co-living meridian, and most afflictions of chronic type ailments are all associated with conflicting meridians. The conflicting meridians are harmful and not helpful to each other thus it is very difficult to maintain or bring the balance back to normal between conflicting meridians. Five Elements & Conflicting Meridians are as follows:
Five Elements:    Co-living Order. “help or helped by”—Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water    Conflicted Order. “harm or harmed by”—Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, Metal
Conflicting Main Meridians:    Lung Meridian harms Liver Meridian    Large Intestine Meridian harms Gall Bladder Meridian    Kidney Meridian harms Heart Meridian    Bladder Meridian harms Small Intestine Meridian    Liver Meridian harms Spleen/Pancreas Meridian    Gall Bladder Meridian harms Stomach Meridian    Heart Meridian harms Lung Meridian    Small Intestine Meridian harms Large Intestine Meridian    Pericardium Meridian harms Lung Meridian    Three Triple Warmer Meridian harms Large Intestine Meridian    Spleen/Pancreas Meridian harms Kidney Meridian    Stomach Meridian harms Bladder Meridian
These five elements are assigned to only 12 main meridians and five acupoints per main meridian for its function in terms of maintaining balance and order for each main meridian and its organs of the body. The non-element meridians and non-element acupoints are not capable of adjusting the balance of the meridian and are normally used only for local pain and lesion. Main meridians are all rooted on toes and fingertips, except the sole of foot for kidney meridian, with the energy flow orientation of either ascending from or descending to the toes and sole of the foot and fingertips of the hand, and its five-element acupoints are all located in the region of hand and lower arm and foot and lower leg.
Under Oriental Medicine, any affliction in chronic nature is believed to be a result of energy imbalance and disorder in terms of the dual meridian system of the body, therefore, “such afflictions of chronic ailments are treated only by adjusting meridians into a balance and harmony, otherwise, such ailment and pain from the energy imbalance and disorder are not healed or eradicated after all”, quoted from the Text of the Oriental Medicine known as a “Golden Rule”.
When the systems of the body are not in balance in view of the meridians and the dual power concept the body is in ill status in the related organs of the unbalanced meridians. When the systems of the body are well balanced, the body is in good health. Therefore, the therapy is directed toward stimulating or depressing the energy in the meridians concerned.
The method of present invention involves 2 unilateral and 6 bilateral meridians, and 6 extra meridians, and 36 unilateral acupoints and 95 bilateral acupoints that are being disposed through the entire body trunk, which are Governing Vessel of 14 acupoints, Conception Vessel of 22 acupoints, Bladder of 39 acupoints, Gall Bladder of 7 acupoints, Stomach of 19 acupoints, Kidney of 17 acupoints, Liver of 3 acupoints, Pancreas/Spleen of 10 acupoints whereas only hand, head and neck meridians are being utilized in the referenced prior art.
This method is also extremely effective in relieving pain, inflammation and distress associated with chronic ailments related with the complicated energy systems of the meridians of the trunk of the body. When magnetic fluxes are applied to the trunk as shown in the diagram of FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 of drawings for therapeutical effect, life energy pathways of the trunk meridians are directly affected.
These important elements of the energy flow channels are being stimulated or restored instantly, upon application of magnetism to the trunk, to elicit holistic therapeutical effect of entire body, thus breathing, circulation and energy flow are improved and order and balance of the energy system is restored to help body heals fast and relieves pains effectively, which are all observable and verifiable at sight.
This method enables body to sense responses from ill parts/locations and cure in progress in same way as the head, neck and two-hand method of the referenced prior art, whereas note there is no response being occurred or detected from the healthy body with no ailments by application of magnetism.
These phenomenal healing are identical to that of the Oriental Medicine so called “Myung-Hyun” defining as a positive body signal that the ailing part is definitely healing, which indicates the proper use of five element rules for meridains and balance concept of the dual power systems.
In addition, this phenomenon is believed to be some form of reaction of brain sick memory recall in response to the magnetic application and futher to indicate that,when body is in sickness, pathway of life-energy meridan and sensory neurons of the nervous system are being hindered by some form of blockage and, when the flow is stimulated by magnetic flux, the flow hindered causes responses and symptoms and, when the body is in health, the pathways are all clear and wide open for free flow thus causing no response or symptom even under magnetically stimulated condition in energy flow and neural transmission.
An evidence to support this fact is that, when pain and ailment are cured by magnetic flux, all such responses and symptoms are gone and disappeared.
Magnets and magnetism have heretofore been utilized in the treating of human disease and afflictions.
Any magnet configurated and sized to cover substantially the treatment area of the trunk can be used for this method as long as it produces a sedative and healing effect in a range of 30φ to 250,000φ total flux and the north pote surface is flat and smooth for good contact to the trunk. Total flux of up to 5,000φ is believed to be ideal for pain control and management of sedative effect and total flux of above 5,000φ is believed to be good for healing cure effect.
In comparison with the referenced method of prior art, this method of utilizing trunk is more beneficial in some ways: more effective in relieving pains of related meridians such as organs of liver and gall bladder, kidney and bladder and digestive systems covering abdomen, chest/ribs, back, waist/loin/hip, thigh, leg, foot, and easy off balanced treatment, etc.
Magnetic application in terms of alternative medicine or natural energy medicine has been widely recognized in the Western in recent years although this has been primarily an Oriental practice. Many innovative methods of magnetic treatment have been introduced, yet there is much left to be done for improvement.
Therefore, a general object of the present invention is to provide treatment for a wide variety of ailments and diseases for holistic effects, except for those requiring surgical treatment.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a method which utilizes magnetism applied to a portion of the trunk of a person, thus to provide concurrent treatment of a plurality of ailments and afflictions of the entire body for holistic effect.
An object of the invention is to provide such treatment utilizing magnetism in simplified methods that can be practiced without specialized professional knowledge.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide recovery from fatigue and which provide energetic, vigorous feelings.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide substantial cures, relief of pain and rapid healing.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide breathing control and/or improved circulation of the blood of the person to allow an optimum condition of the body systems,
An object of the invention is to provide methods and techniques of treatment utilizing magnetism, independently of meridians or acupuncture points according to Oriental medicine.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a method which is economical and effective.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which, properly utilized, are safe and involve no harm to a patient and no adverse reaction or sequelae.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which involve the effecting of a balance of the energy systems of the body, in accordance with Oriental medicine theories, in treating ailments and applications.